Ron the Man
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary After learning his bar mitzvah certificate was never signed, Ron sets out to prove he is a man with the help of muscle enhancing technology. Dr. Drakken tries to steal an invention that Professor Dementor stole first. Mission * Villain: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Professor Dementor * Evil plot: Steal the already-stolen Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes * Barkin: Alright, listen up. I regret to inform you that Ms. Jenkins made a mistake many first-year teachers make. She ate the cafeteria meatloaf. * (the entire class gasps in horror) * Barkin: Now, until she's out of intensive care, I'll be covering her class. So, let's begin with a pop quiz. ---- * Barkin: Stoppable, the ideal man is big and/or strong. You are neither. * Ron: I get by. * Barkin: You get rescued by a girl. * Ron: Sometimes. * Barkin: Frequently. ---- * Dementor: (answering machine message) I can't take your call right now. * Drakken: (annoyed) Urch, the machine. * Dementor: I've taken my entire staff and my newly-acquired (shouting maniacally) Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer! (normal voice) And we're off to Las Vegas. Leave a message at the tone. * Drakken: Dah! (throws down the phone) He's so brazen! Gallery Outfits Kim Ron Other Screenshots Snapshot 44 (9-6-2012 10-47 AM)2.png Snapshot 990 (9-7-2012 12-00 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-7-2012 12-03 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-7-2012 12-04 PM).png Snapshot 4 (9-7-2012 12-04 PM).png Snapshot 5 (9-7-2012 12-04 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-7-2012 12-05 PM).png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board * Get Well Soon Ms. Jenkins * "Welcome Back Ms. Jenkins" Team Possible's Transportation * Kim's transportation: Jack Hench's private jet Allusions * The towel boy at the Las Vegas Las Vegas Resort looks exactly like a skinny, muscle-less version of Señor Senior Junior, down to the matching hairstyle and same color shirt. Trivia *20th episode in chronological order. *While Ron and Kim are waiting in Jack Hench's lobby, an elevator music version of "Call Me, Beep Me" is playing in the background. Errors Continuity * This is the first time Kim and Ron have any contact with Jack Hench. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links *KP Tome page *KP Tome: Ron the Man transcript * "Disney Wiki: Ron the Man" Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Article stubs